Computer data logging is the process of recording events, with a computer program (usually application software) within a certain scope in order to provide an “audit trail” that can be used to understand the activity of the system and/or to diagnose problems. Logs are useful to understand the activities of complex computer systems, particularly in the case of applications with little user interaction (such as server applications). Conventionally, the granularity of the information that gets logged is controlled by setting different log levels. A list of logging levels conventionally used is as follows: (i) DEBUG; (ii) INFO; (iii) WARN; (iv) ERROR; and (v) FATAL. DEBUG is the lowest logging level, which writes every possible piece of information, and is not recommended for a production environment. INFO is a restricted logging level, which writes information messages, and is also not recommended for a production environment. WARN is a more restricted logging level, which writes only warning and error messages, and is recommended for a production environment. ERROR is a more restricted logging level, which writes only error and exception messages, and is recommended for a production environment with a high volume of activity. FATAL is a level that logs only the “high” and/or “severe” messages, and is recommended for a production environment where all the actions are tracked closely.